Land of Untold Stories
Land of Untold Stories Status: Currently Existing First Appearance: Only You Latest Appearance: The Savior Last Mention: Dark Waters The Land of Untold Stories, also known as the Mysterious Island, is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-second episode of Season 5. The Land of Untold Stories is based on multiple fictional lands, including the Mysterious Island from Jules Verne's novel of the same name. Plot 'Before First Curse' After Dr. Jekyll had accidentally killed Mary, Rumplestiltskin forces Jekyll/Hyde to leave for the Land of Untold Stories with a special key. Not wanting The Evil Queen to have The Count of Monte Cristo poison Snow White and Prince Charming with Agrabahn Viper Poison, Rumplestiltskin manipulated events in the wine cellar where he ended up getting Charlotte poisoned by the Agrabahn Viper Poison. While telling The Count of Monte Cristo that there is no cure for the poison, he does offer him another way to save Charlotte. By using a special key, Rumplestiltskin transports The Count of Monte Cristo and a poisoned Charlotte to the Land of Untold Stories where time stands still. The Count of Monte Cristo accepts the offer. Cinderella found a key that would take her to the Land of Untold Stories. Upon Cinderella proving that Prince Thomas has fallen in love with her, Lady Tremaine took the key and dragged Clorinda into the portal to the Land of Untold Stories separating Clorinda from Jacob. 'During First Curse' Captain Nemo later found another key where he states to his First Mate and Hook that it will take his crew to the Mysterious Island. When Captain Nemo was accidentally stabbed protecting Hook from his First Mate who turned out to be Hook's younger half-brother Liam, the key was used to take the Nautilus to the Mysterious Island while Hook got away. The Mysterious Island turned out to be an alias of the Land of Untold Stories. 'After Third Curse' After sending the Camelot inhabitants home, Zelena, David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and Hook accidentally end up in this land. Hoping to find out which land they ended up in, they comes across the groundsman. He however refuses to help them, fearing that he would be punished. Moments later, the Orderly appears and uses a magical taser to knock them out. Later, as they wake up, they noticed that they had been placed in a cell protected with magic. They are then greeted by Mr. Hyde who thinks the Dark One sent them here. Mary Margaret then tried to reason with him, claiming that they too hate Rumplestiltskin. However, Mr. Hyde refuses to believes them and left. The Groundsman from earlier visits them and offers to help them fix the broken wand which would send them back to Storybrooke. The Groundsman then takes it to Mr. Hyde's lab where he fixes the wand but the Orderly finds out about his actions. The Orderly then attacks him and pours a potion down his throat and transformed him to Mr. Hyde himself. He then tells the Orderly that he plans to go to this "Storybrooke" He then opens a portal using the wand and transports Pandora's Box from the Land Without Magic to this land. He plans to use it to blackmail the Dark One. Later, the Groundsman visits Zelena, David, Mary Margaret, and Hook in their cell and tells them that Mr. Hyde now possesses the wand, but he managed to steal the cell key from the Orderly. He then frees them. They then travel to the Groundsman's place where he turns the blue serum to red using some flower sap which can separate the good and the bad personality of a person. However, the Orderly then shows up and turns him back to his Mr. Hyde personality. Mary Margaret then states that she knew who they were as they were from a story. She reveals that they are Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She, David, Zelena, and Hook escape from Mr. Hyde. After they escaped, Mr. Hyde - Mr. Hyde uses the serum to separate himself from the Groundsman - Dr. Jekyll. As he tried to kill Dr. Jekyll, Hook, David, Mary Margaret, and Zelena comes and rescues him. Using a fireball, Zelena knocks down the Orderly as Mary Margaret uses the magical taser and zaps Mr. Hyde down. Dr. Jekyll then takes the serum and all his tools with him and leaves with the group. They then run down the streets of the land, desperate to find a way out of the land. They are then found by Mr. Hyde. However, due to Henry convincing the people of New York to believe in magic and to throw coins into the fountain which Henry believes to be magical, a portal opens up. Zelena, David, Mary Margaret, Hook, and Dr. Jekyll use the portal and end up in New York. Mr. Hyde however did not make it through the portal. During this time, Mr. Gold uses the opportunity to get to the Land of Untold Stories to get Belle back. Later, as Mr. Hyde throws a tantrum as he was not able to get through the portal with the rest, Mr. Gold shows up in his lab. As Mr. Gold threatens Mr. Hyde with death, he tells Mr. Gold that he knows a way to free Belle from the Sleeping Curse and proposes a deal with Mr. Gold. Someway, Mr. Hyde managed to get to Storybrooke, where he tells Regina that beside him, he also brought along some of his friends from the Land of Untold Stories. A dirigible from the Land of Untold Stories arrives carrying its inhabitants that Mr. Hyde has loaded onto it. Some of them have started a camp in the woods where Mary Margaret states to the unseen campers that if they need help, they can come to Granny's Diner. Under the advice of Mr. Hyde, Emma follows a red bird into Storybrooke Wilderness Park where she encounters the Oracle. The Oracle tells her about the fate of Saviors and that when she encounters a cloaked opponent, she will die. As a result of being brought to Storybrooke, Charlotte died from the Agrabahn Viper Poison. As a result of being brought to Storybrooke, Captain Nemo started bleeding and was found by David to have him dropped off at Storybrooke General Hospital where Dr. Whale saved his life. At the same time, the Nautilus and it's entire crew were also in Storybrooke's waters. Inhabitants *Captain Nemo *Charlotte *Clorinda Tremaine *The Count of Monte Cristo *Dr. Jekyll *First Mate Liam Jones II *Jasmine *Lady Tremaine *Mr. Hyde *Mr. Poole *Oracle Trivia On Screen Notes= *According to Edward Kitsis, the inhabitants of the Land of Untold Stories have run away because they do not want their stories to play out. *There is more than one key in Fairy Tale Land that allows people to pause their story and create a portal to the Land of Untold Stories. *As Dr. Jekyll and the others are walking through the marketplace, as Mary Margaret asks "Forced to flee from what?", The Three Musketeers are touching their swords together on the left hand side of the screen. *As Hook leads the others into the alley, they walk past a Frontiersman dressed like Davy Crockett. *A woman from the Land of Untold Stories, who is seen entering the diner in Storybrooke, has a scarlet "A" on her dress, just like Hester Prynne, the protagonist of Nathaniel Hawthorne's novel The Scarlet Letter. In the book, the character is convicted of adultery and is forced to wear a prominent scarlet letter "A" (for adulteress) for the rest of her life. |-|Production Notes= *The computer-generated imagery model used for the exterior of Dr. Jekyll's house and the surrounding buildings is recycled from the model created for the Darling House and the neighboring building in "Second Star to the Right". In the exterior shot in the Land of Untold Stories, the building in the middle and the one on the right, are almost identical to the London buildings.